halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:BeadySkate3
Armas y HUD Bien, aqui esta el link: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=5767. Si no sabe como cambiar el hud aqui estan las instrucciones, pero si sabe....pues digale a alguien más que use esto Primero una recomendación: extraiga ela carpeta directamente DENTRO de la carpeta "Tags", si no lo hace así, ninguna arma ni el hud le van a servir. Para cambiar el hud, primero vaya a guerilla, luego abra su biped, si tiene el biped normal entonces esta en: "Tags/characters/cyborg_mp/cyborg_mp.biped" si quiere copie esta ruta y vera que si sirve. bueno, cuando haya abierto el biped con el guerilla, se dirige a "new hud interfaces" (Nota en la carpeta charactes hay 2 cyborg: cyborg solo y cyborg_mp, el cyborg_mp significa multiplayer, escoja ese) ed "new hud interfaces" mire la opcion "unit hud interface" que está debajito, al lado de este aparece la ruta del unit hud interface actual, tiene que cambiarlo, bien, dele click en los tres punticos y busque la ruta del nuevo "unit hud interface" (es obligatorio extraer la carpeta del hud antes de modificar el biped) si usted extrajo la carpeta reach (la carpeta debe ir DENTRO de la carpeta tags y debe quedar el la parte principal de la carpeta tags, si no me entiende le explico: la ruta en donde debe estar la carpeta es : "halo custom edition/Tags/''Reach") entonces seleccione esta ruta: "reach/hud/unit_hud_interface/cyborg" luego cierra y guarda los cambios" en el mismo guerilla seleccione "open" y busque "globals.globals" que está obviamente en la carpeta globals y busque la opción GRENADES (hay dos grenades, elija el que está todo con mayúsculas) debajo de este busque "hud interface" y dele click otra vez en los punticos y seleccione esta ruta: "reach\hud\granade_hud_interface\frag". luego mire la opción de GRENADES otra vez para cambiar el hud de las granadas de plasma (en esta opción aparece por defecto "human fragmentation") y cambiamos la opción "GRENADES" a "covenant plasma" y seleccionamos la ruta del hud de éstas : reach\hud\granade_hud_interface\plasma. Cerramos y guardamos Supongo que usted ya sabe poner las armas, por eso no hago este "mensaje" más largo. Espero que le sirva. xfire: Jamgmaster email: stig_master000@hotmail.com mire mi video en xfire y compruebe que si me sirvió bien, soy jamgmaster, mire esto Jamgmaster 17:08 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola vecino Ja, además de conciudadano familia ¿eh? Mi página (Mis mensajes) 20:07 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Bueno, pues eso, te agradezco el mensaje. Al principio sólo iba a poner faltas ortográficas (lo que mejor se me da), pero me has recordado que no hay que infravalorar todo lo demás: grámatica, signos de puntuación, conjugación de verbos, poner el estilo adecuado para cada cosa, etc. Me ha servido de mucho. Y gracias de nuevo, por apoyar mi idea. La calidad de la escritura de muchos artículos deja mucho que desear, y hay que remediarlo pronto (si es que se puede), aunque la iniciativa la emprenda una recién llegada. Y, bueno, no creo que algo tan costoso lo pueda hacer una buena persona (y más alguien tan inexperta como yo). Así que pensé que todos los que tenemos una buena redacción aquí podrían contribuir, si quieren. ¿Tú qué crees? Es que he visto que hay personas que también lo intentaron (o eso dicen) pero no lo consiguieron. Quizá sería por eso. Puede que, con la colaboración de todos, lo lográsemos. Pero, claro, es un trabajo arduo. Además, se quejan del estado del wiki y no hacen nada. Bueno, no me extenderé. Esperando tu respuesta, me despido. [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| '''Kill all covie bastards' ]] ~ Archivo:AHa_BadgeAni.gif‎ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| And finish the Fight]] ~ Archivo:Halo3.gif 16:02 1 jun 2012 (UTC)